


i can't kiss you if you drink vodka

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunk!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: even is drunk and clingy and isak kinda sorta loves it





	i can't kiss you if you drink vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schedazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/gifts).



> u guys should blame isi for this
> 
> u shouldn't really she's ill so i wrote this for her to feel better bc i love her with my whole heart so yall gotta be nice to her ok good
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Even is a clingy drunk.

Alcohol’s not really his thing, at least not in excess, so Isak doesn’t see this side of him so often. (The drunk side, that is. He sees the clingy side of Even _frequently,_ and it only gets magnified when he’s drunk.)

“Baby,” Even slurs, slumping down onto the sofa next to Isak and tucking himself into his side. Isak brings one arm to wrap around Even’s shoulders and pull him in even closer, though he tries to keep his attention on the conversation Jonas is having with him (or at him, now, because Even just arrived.) “I missed you.”

Jonas rolls his eyes when he hears this and sees Isak itching to redirect his attention to his boyfriend, and turns to Mahdi instead, so that Isak can finally turn to Even and raise an eyebrow.

“You were gone five minutes, Even.”

Isak tries not to laugh at the grumpy expression on his boyfriend’s face when he says this, but it’s difficult.

“But I still missed you!” Even protests, looking at Isak with wide eyes.

“I missed you too, baby,” Isak replies with a lopsided grin, and Even seems satisfied.

“Good,” he smiles, and lowers his head onto Isak’s shoulder, and Isak rejoins his previous conversation with the boys, stroking his hand up and down Even’s arm as Even hums and closes his eyes.

Less than a minute later, he opens one eye again and looks up at Isak.

“Baby,” he whines. “Hey,” he says when Isak doesn’t respond at first. “Isaaaaaak.”

“What?” Isak replies, trying to roll his eyes but not managing to fight his grin.

“Love you,” says Even, looking far too pleased with himself.

Isak can’t even be mad at him. It's not like he cared about the conversation he’d been having anyway.

“Love you too,” he replies fondly, and leans in to kiss Even, but pulls back straightaway, disgusted. “Did you drink fucking _vodka_?”

“I might have done,” Even says cheekily.

“I can’t kiss you if you drink vodka,” Isak states, and _oh, no, what has he done?_

The thing Isak hates most about Even is his puppydog eyes. By _hates_ , he means he hates the way they make him feel. He, in fact, loves everything about Even, in some embarrassing I’m-still-in-the-honeymoon-phase-despite-it-being-nearly-eight-months way. But Even is directing that forlorn gaze that he’s perfected at Isak right now, and he’s almost powerless against it.

_Almost_ powerless. But now he’s in a dilemma, because he really wants to kiss Even, and Even really wants to kiss him, but Isak isn’t going back on what he said about the vodka. He’s a man of principle, and one of his principles is to Avoid Vodka At All Costs, even if it costs him kisses.

But then, one of his other principles is to do everything he can to avoid having Even look at him with the puppydog eyes, so he’s a little stuck.

“Isak,” Even whines, and then he’s practically attacking Isak with kisses all over his cheek and face and neck, everywhere except his lips.

That crumbles Isak’s resolve pretty quickly, to be honest.

Although before he can think _fuck it_ , and turn his head to the side to catch Even’s lips with his own, Even moves back.

“Did I change your mind yet?” he asks hopefully, and Isak rolls his eyes, and pulls Even back in.

He doesn’t even care about the vodka anymore, as long as he’s kissing Even.

(Okay, he cares a little bit. But it’s totally worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think there's enough drunk!even i am considering writing more but don't tell anyone  
> but i gotta write camping au first I SWEAR ITS ON ITS WAy  
> anyway comments and kudos are lovely!! and find me on tumblr [@evenshands](http://evenshands.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
